


Guinea Pig

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Body Horror(Reaper), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sombra is a great friend, Talon as a family/pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Gabriel was used to being an experiment.So, when he became Reaper and his heats stopped, what was one more experiment to get him back on track?Only, it didn’t work. Until, it did(at the most inopportune time).{Gabe/Jack don’t know each other survived the Fall/Are Reaper n’ 76 trope}





	1. Coordinates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jefwett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefwett/gifts).



> So! This prompt was given to me by the lovely Jefwett! c:
> 
> It’s gonna be a three part story(probably). Porn in the next chapter and the ending~ Should be a quick work. 
> 
> Also I kinda realize my HC are all the Talon members(currently) are alpha. xD So, Gabe gets to be the odd man out. 
> 
> Anyway~ tell me what you guys think.

Gabriel’s ‘guinea pig’ status started well before he became Reaper. 

First, when he signed up for the controversial soldier enhancement program.

Second, during his stint as Blackwatch Commander when he started to hide the fact that his body was dying from his mate. Working in the labs himself, analyzing tissue and blood with no real medical knowledge.

That had been hard; nearly impossible. As the disease progressed Jack was going to be able to smell it on him. That was when he started to separate himself from his mate. Started to sleep in his office, got another apartment on base, fractured their relationship on purpose because he was afraid of telling Jack.

For giving his alpha that same fear. 

He knew if he told him he would’ve done everything in his power to ‘fix’ the problem. Would have stopped everything. Would have stepped down if he needed to, would have went mad with trying to make it so Gabriel didn’t die.

They’d been together since the SEP(nearly right at the start). More than twenty years; they had been a comfortably bonded pair. Their heats and ruts were in sync; they had gone to war and back together. They had experienced nearly half their lives together. 

So he hadn’t told him. Couldn’t tell him he was dying. 

Didn’t tell him when his heats stopped; didn’t tell him when it turned into something like cancer. Didn’t tell him when he started to cough up black blood and ended up not sleeping for days. 

Let their relationship fester, left Jack in the dark, ignored the pleading looks he’d shoot at him across the meeting room because that ended up the only time they got to see each other. 

His enhanced body was supposed to destroy any foreign substance. Alcohol, drugs, bacteria, anything at all his body was supposed to burn it out.

It was an anomaly. 

Seemed almost cruel that he had survived the trials of the SEP. That he had survived war. Survived assassination attempts. 

Only to die because his body decided that now it didn’t want to work like it was supposed to. 

He had become a zombie; grasping at straws, any new experimental medicine. Couldn’t go to Angela because she’d tell Jack. She was still young and finding her feet, he wouldn’t have blamed her for it, but it just meant he couldn’t go down that road. 

He was essentially alone, decaying in pained silence for too long, until Moira.

That had been the third time he subjected himself to someone else’s experiments. 

When he had heard of her controversial medicine in the Oasis branch, and her impending court marshal, he had to intervene. He felt like she was his only option, and he needed to seize his chance if he was ever going to survive. 

If he could ever go back to normal life; to go back to his mate. 

That had been the first time since his illness that he requested a formal meeting in Jack’s office. Took everything he had not to just tell the blue-eyed blond everything. Especially when he looked at him with such hope—

And God, when had Jack gotten so old? Had it been that long? 

He couldn’t remember the last time they had been intimate, had even been in the same room without other agents. 

He’d wanted so badly to just spill this terrible secret, to have this burden be shared, to just be scared with Jack. 

But what came out instead of a plea was his request for Moira to be transferred to Blackwatch. For the marks against her to be dropped. For her to be smuggled under the radar of the UN and given full clearance to do as she pleased in the science labs below base. 

It clearly hadn’t been what Jack expected.

Could see the hope fizzle into that old anger and frustration. That there were words he wanted to say; but instead went through the reasons why he couldn’t give in to Gabriel’s request. Why protocol mattered and how he couldn’t just bend over for every whim. 

It seemed like a long time coming; for Jack to vent(about all the wrong things). 

That instead of talking about their broken mating bond and the fact they never saw each other or hadn’t slept together; instead Jack just had this moment to be angry. 

But then Gabriel had shattered his fury with a simple choked, ‘Please.’ 

Jack crumbled. 

Moira joined Blackwatch a few weeks later, and Gabriel had given her the gist of why she was there. Under the guise of the Military banner; she was requested personally and he wanted to use her to fix his dying body. 

She hadn’t been opposed, had been almost too gleeful for the chance to work on him personally. 

That had really been the beginning of the end. 

She had ‘fixed’ his evolving cancer, but not in the way he expected. She was able to create new cells and kill off the old cells only for it to continue in a feedback loop. His body both decayed and regenerated at a rate too fast for him to keep up with. 

The nano machines had been added to assist Gabriel’s organic form with that process. Which only made it worse. The machines needed energy, more than he could give; which came to the newest part of his disease(curse), consuming blood and tissue. 

Fresh kills; animals at first, but during missions it had devolved into him eating the people he murdered. 

He was revolted with himself; he felt he was turning into a monster and falling further and further from Jack’s grace. 

He kept evolving; until he was splitting at the seams, until chronic pain was just another symptom. Until his heart stopped beating and his need for sleep was only a want. 

By the end of the experiments he didn’t know what he was anymore. 

The fall of Overwatch; Jesse leaving, Genji leaving, the explosion, Jack’s death. 

It all blurred into one impossibly long nightmare. 

Moira had been a double agent. She had been the poison that ate at Overwatch; she had been the mole he invited into the ranks. 

Whether she really meant to turn him into ‘Reaper’ or if that had just been an accident, he’d never know. 

After the fall he had nowhere to go but Talon. 

Already a created monster, a puppet, it was easy to slip inside and be a soldier. Especially with Jack dead, their legacy gone, there was nothing left to salvage. 

Now, he just wanted answers, and revenge. 

So he bided his time, lasted the years; hadn’t expected to get close to Sombra(felt like a replacement for Jesse). Didn’t expect to empathize with Widow’s tragedy nor did he expect to forgive Moira. 

But he had. 

His burning need for answers and revenge waned. The realization that Sombra was also playing both sides didn’t even phase him. Whatever Widow was now, whatever Moira’s goals were; he didn’t care. 

He drifted, like a ghost. 

Until he was sick of this half state of life. Felt he wanted to try and get some semblance of normalcy back; even just for himself. 

So, for a fourth and final time he subjected himself to Moira’s experiments again. 

This time, to regain his humanity. To temper the chronic pain and to work on getting back his heats and his normal bodily functions. 

Eventually she’d be successful in balming the pain, and in getting his heart to beat again. In getting his body up to a normal temperature to where he felt like a living human and not like death. 

His heats were still out of reach—

But he wanted them back. He wanted to just lose himself to sensation. Wanted to let his omega side take over and wanted to remember his mate. Knew his hind brain would fixate on Jack, would let him(for a few blissful days) experience the agony and the need for his alpha in a way he hadn’t in years. 

He missed Jack. 

More nights than he wanted to admit he just cried himself to sleep. Ached with the need for his mate in a way he had never felt before. 

Even after the explosion, when Jack had died(he saw him buried on the news); their bonding link had long been dissolved. All he felt was a numbing sensation, empty with the realization that he could never make amends, that for all his secrecy and pain, he’d missed out on previous years with his alpha. 

He’d only cheated himself, in the end. 

Moira had been tweaking him on the inside, had been feeding him pills and potions. But nothing(so far) had managed to bring that normalcy back. 

Even went so far(embarrassingly) as to get Akande involved when he had been in rut. Which had just been awkward for everyone and at the end of the day, hadn’t worked. 

But the idea of achieving a lonely heat, of gaining some semblance of a normal body flew right out the window when Sombra entered his small cell-like room.

“What did I tell you about hacking my lock?” He groused for what felt like the millionth time. But when he looked over at her, she wasn’t smiling, her face was serious and she was looking at him in a way that didn’t fit her usual jovial countenance. “Sombra?” He questioned when she just stared at him, quiet. 

“I have some information I think you’d be interested in.” 

He felt suddenly vulnerable in his ratty pajamas sitting in the middle of his unmade bed. Still didn’t know how to take that look nor what she had just said. 

“Okay.” He wet his lips, “What is it?” 

“Soldier seventy-six,” She started, “I know where he’ll be tonight. I can give you the coordinates.” 

Gabriel snorted; that vigilante had been a pain in Talon’s side for years. But that was hardly new information. “Just a new mission?” But her somber expression hadn’t waned. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know sooner.” 

“Didn’t know what?” He pressed; feeling jittery. 

She exhaled a breath, swiveled the data pad in her hands around so he could see the screen. On it were newspaper articles; highlighted words, bits of information pulled to the corners of the screen as important. 

What caught his attention was the blurry photo on screen, Soldier without his visor on. The man wearing the face of his dead mate. Older, scarred, but that was definitely Jack. 

“What—” He hissed immediately, the moment he recognized the man on screen. Disbelief coloring his onset of panic—

Jack was alive?! All these years?! 

He had been fighting him off and on without ever knowing—

How was that possible?

Did Jack know he was ‘Reaper’ and just never cared to confront him? 

“Breathe.” Sombra cooed; and he hadn’t even been aware she had moved. Felt like maybe he had blacked out. But here she was, rubbing slow circles on his back and pressing her other hand against his chest(data pad forgotten on the bed). 

This close he could smell her spicy alpha scent; reminded him of the desert, of Jesse and Ana. 

Could barely breathe even as she tried to help; taking great shuddering breaths, “What—“ He tried again but couldn’t find the words fast enough. 

“Jack Morrison is Soldier seventy-six.” She cut him off instead, her voice firm. “I can give you the coordinates of where he’ll be. I can cover for you.” She hesitated, “If you want this.” 

He wanted it. 

Had dreamed of Jack for years; even before the explosion. Had wanted to mend with him, had wanted to get what they had back. 

But neither of them were the same people they had been. 

It seemed almost stupid now, that he hadn’t known. Jack’s number during the SEP had been seventy-six. Honestly, the vigilante using his mate’s number was the reason he was often full of rage when they fought. He hated the reminder from a ‘stranger’. On more than one occasion he had wanted to just devour the bastard. 

It felt like whiplash to have entirely new(old) feelings come up for the ‘enemy’ he had been fighting for much too long. 

“Give me the coordinates.”


	2. Heat

The coordinates led to Dorado. 

But, Reaper hadn’t got there immediately. He had to fly under the radar to do anything covert. Sombra would cover him if anyone had questions, but mostly he was able to disappear a few days given the fact he needed to ‘hunt’. 

So the hours it took to arrive at the destination definitely meant that Soldier could be anywhere in the city. Especially since the empty house on the river didn’t look lived in, and a scouting of the area hadn’t yielded anything either. 

He knew Sombra had given him the best information she could; he didn’t doubt her intel. 

But the vigilante moved often; even before he knew it was Jack, Talon had a hard time tracking his movements or following his patterns. His motives were mostly unclear; though he did fight anyone that got in his way. 

Which honestly, was typical Jack.

Hard headed, aggressive, the alpha stereotype. 

It was irritating that everything he was thinking of in relation to his estranged mate strummed that cord of nostalgia(now that he knew who was under the mask). The entire trip, from when Sombra revealed Soldier seventy-six, to when he got himself in Mexico, he felt overly emotional. 

Everything felt like a trigger; to the hanging paper lanterns and piñatas to the distant sound of acoustic guitars playing somewhere in the city. 

This had been their end game, years and years before. 

To retire, to get a plot of land, to have a tiny house and live near some body of water. Just have a peaceful few years; they’d earned it after the bullshit of war. 

Kids at the time hadn’t been a thought on the table. 

They’d been young, fresh out of SEP and thrown into a war zone. Making promises and making love whenever they stole the time. 

Dangerous situations turned Jack on, and in turn made Gabriel realize how fleeting every moment was. He never denied his ravenous alpha. 

They’d been idealistic and disgustingly in love. 

Gabriel was still in love(if he could admit that to himself, he’d never stopped loving Jack). 

Luckily it was late, the darkness blanketing the landscape only offset by the orange glow of the apartment windows and the sparse street lamps. 

Dressed in black he slipped into the shadows like he belonged there(and he did now). Melting against aging brick and creeping through crevices. Moving through the city like smog, intent on finding Jack—

Part of him wanted to find him, and the other part was unsure.

What would happen when they met? 

It had been years of bad blood, and Gabriel had been the one to fracture their relationship. He didn’t know what he would say to his mate once he found him; hadn’t been able to think about anything but their memories, the past, the entire trip there. 

Lost, like he was exploring the city in a daze. 

Light headed almost, and he had blamed the sudden influx in his core temperature on the plane. But he’d been grounded for over an hour and his heart rate hadn’t gone down. 

Also, his lack of hunger was concerning. Normally he had to feed every couple hours; but right now it was like his internal processes had all gone quiet. 

Just the constant beat of his heart pounding in his head the only noise—

Gabriel had to steady himself in the alley; palm planted wide on the damp brick. Breathed deeply; tasting the distant sea on his tongue, the pollution in the air and leftover condensation from the recent rains. 

It felt like suddenly everything was in hyper focus, like he was suffering vertigo. 

But that wasn’t right; what was happening—? 

Moira.

Fuck.

It slipped his mind that she had injected him earlier, before Sombra had interrupted him. She’d tried another serum, one that was supposed to affect his nano machines. 

Not extremely negatively; but in a way that it would essentially put them in a low power mode. They’d still be working against the cancerous cells in his body, still be making new cells as needed. However, his hunger, and all the other processes they tried to monopolize on would minimize because of their lack of need for more energy. 

Moira had tried to describe it like keeping Gabriel’s screen saver on, but all the background computer processes(basic bodily functions) would have been halted. 

Which made him realize now why he couldn’t completely phase into mist(only worked in short bursts); why he was having trouble walking, and why his temperature and heart rate were accelerating—

Moira’s whole goal recently had been to find a way to induce his heat. 

If Gabriel’s body was forced back to its ‘original’ state, when the nano machines weren’t an integral part of his system, she had thought perhaps his uninhibited organic body would be able to just reboot itself(so to speak). 

Of course, all the other serums, potions, pills and electrotherapy had been useless—

It only seemed to be just his luck that right now, tonight of all nights, his body would finally decide to acclimate to the drugs put in his system. 

She had told him to take it easy, to lay down and when he felt anything unusual to mark it in a notebook to bring her later. It should have been a normal night, he should have been in bed marking off symptoms and being bored. 

Not out in Dorado chasing down a ghost. 

Not out in the open when his heat(possibly) was about to hit in full swing. 

As much as he personally wanted to keep looking, wanted to run into Jack(even if he didn’t know what to say or what to do when he did)—

It was too dangerous. 

His body was too vulnerable without the machines—

Though, this could also be the onset of his omega paranoia. Unable to really discern if he was being irrational; but he slunk back into the shadows and felt the foreign prickle of fear.

Unfiltered; an emotion he hadn’t had in a long, long time. 

He wanted to get somewhere safe, needed to be in territory he was familiar with. Not some back alley somewhere—

He had started to pant, unable to get enough air in his lungs and his skin was itching under all his layers. Overly warm, flesh damp and he could feel the first gush of slick between his cheeks. 

Fuck, it was happening, and it was happening fast. 

It was an artificial heat, he had no idea what to expect, what the dosage could’ve done to him. 

He fumbled in his coat to find his communicator. Snatched it in his clawed fingers and fiddled with the switch to turn it on. Took a second before it flashed green and he worked to click onto Sombra’s channel—

Only for the alley to light up with bullets. The flash of white light caused him to hiss in alarm and drop the communicator in his haste to get away. He drew back further into the shadows but he had already been spotted. 

Soldier seventy-six appeared at the mouth of the alley, his pulse rifle drawn, the barrel still smoking in the chilled air. 

He was backlit by the nearby street lamp; the red of his visor bright against the shadows of his tall muscular form. The tight fitting leather of his coat and the cut of his jeans only accented his imposing shape. 

Only worked to enhance that prickle of fear in Gabriel’s system. 

This might be his mate; but he was a stranger now, and had been his enemy for years. It was hard to just shake that off; especially when his lucid mind was close to being swallowed by his jittery hindbrain. 

Jack smelled like pulse munitions, leather and alpha musk—

The scent enough to tickle his brain into realizing this wasn’t a stranger after all. His hind brain trying to take the reigns once he got a good whiff of the alpha approaching him. 

Jack bent down to retrieve the communicator from the pavement; holding it between his gloved fingers while he shouldered the rifle with ease. 

“Reaper,” He spat his ‘name’, the disgust apparent as he approached with sure calculated steps, “Not like you to call for backup. What’re you up to?” He put the device(still lit green) in his pocket before he finally stopped just a few feet from Gabriel. 

He was braced on the wall; without his nanites ‘online’ he couldn’t use any of his new tricks, couldn’t summon his shotguns, didn’t have any weapons aside from a combat knife and a couple grenades. 

Gabriel had no idea if his machines would be able to seal his wounds if Jack were to shoot him(especially at this range). There was a high possibility he’d die(or be sent offline). 

The situation was more dangerous than he was used to; having not felt that mortal fear of death in years. 

Jack lowered his weapon back down, holding it between them, nudging under Gabriel’s chin with the muzzle of the warm gun. 

He still had his own mask on, the other man didn’t have a clue yet(it seemed). Perhaps with Jack’s visor he couldn’t smell his thick heat scent, which kept the situation between them tense but ‘normal’(for now). He jerked his head up to follow the motion that the blond forced on him; exposing the line of his throat and revealing the faded bond scar peeking above the collar of his jacket. 

They’d never gotten this close to each other before without trying to rip each other apart. 

Gabriel never let Jack pin him; always had the ability to burst into smoke when he didn’t have the upper hand. Able to get out of any sticky situation—

Now he didn’t. 

Jack seemed perplexed by his lack of fight; tilting his head in an almost comical manner, his finger still on the trigger. 

“What’s your game?” He asked roughly; voice mean and cutting. 

This was his chance—

Only it wasn’t his voice that cut through Jack’s confusion, it was Sombra’s, “Gabe? The line’s still open. What’s going on? Are you there? Did you find him?” Her voice was muffled(the device still buried in Jack’s pocket), “Gabriel?” Her voice held more concern, repeating his name—

Until Jack dropped the weapon to reach into his pocket and he promptly crushed the device. 

Gabriel took that moment to kick off from the wall, using those few seconds of distraction to ease the mask off his face and to view his own reflection in the red visor across Jack’s eyes. 

He was aged; grey and white in his goatee, new scars and pitted flesh. His eyes burned a bright crimson and even his reflection had that unnatural overall look(like a corpse reanimated). 

“Jack—“

Before he could get another word in, the rifle had been dropped and Jack strong armed him into the wall. The force of him knocked the air from his lungs and he grappled against the strength the alpha used to pin him to the brick. 

“Explain.” He snarled; the sound causing the hairs on the back of Gabriel’s neck to stand on end.

Pure alpha rage; directed right at him, in his state of vulnerability it made him want to whimper and bare his throat. But he had no leverage; Jack was pinning his windpipe, and crushing his vocal cords. 

“Explain why the fuck you look like that.” 

It was clear Jack didn’t believe the name he’d heard, didn’t believe the image he was seeing, had no reason to think Gabriel was alive(let alone was the ‘Reaper’). He thought he was being tricked, and it felt like the two of them were standing on a tightrope.

One wrong move and it would all be over. 

His nails dug into the hard leather of Jack’s coat sleeve; feet unable to touch the ground from how the other man pinned him cruelly. Choking on air he normally didn’t need(but he definitely needed now), “P-please,” He coughed, seeing spots burst in front of his eyes, “I’ll explain, just, I can’t—“ He sputtered, eyelids fluttering as he felt he was on the verge of passing out. 

Jack mercifully dropped him; and Gabriel fell like a bag of rocks.

Slid right down to the wet pavement with great heaving breaths. Shivering from the onslaught of emotional and physical trauma; trying to gain his bearings enough to respond to whatever Jack would ask of him. 

The alpha kneeled a moment later, still in his space—

But Gabriel saw the aborted hand gesture, that Jack had been close to touching him. Instinctive, to console him; hard wired into their biology as alpha and omega. 

They’d been mates for so long; even if Jack thought it was as a trick, he’d shown his hand. He was still ‘hoping’ after all these years—

It was enough to cause Gabriel’s eyes to sting, sniffling but unable to look away from the masked man. 

“It’s me Jack.” He murmured, voice rough. “I just found out who you were, and I was given the location where you’d be. Talon doesn’t know I’m here, I had to see for myself, I wanted—“ 

“You died.” Jack blurred out forcefully, “You died. You can’t be—“

“I am,” He insisted, wanting to touch him but remaining where he was. Posture slightly defensive, just watching as if waiting for Jack to just crush his skull with the butt of his rifle. But the alpha hadn’t reached for his gun again. “I was dead a long time ago, before this.” 

“I don’t—“

“Please,” He said and saw the jerk of Jack’s shoulders, the aborted movement of his body. Wary, cautious, but wanting to respond. “Take off your mask. Scent me, I’m yours Jack.” Couldn’t help the choked whimper that lodged in his throat; hands shaking with the influx of his heat hormones, his mind and body devolving faster than he was expecting. 

Jack luckily, did as he was told. Took off his mask and revealed an old familIar face. Blue eyes almost grey with age, hair a stark white and strong features bisected by two ugly scars. 

But under all the grit and roughness was the man he remembered. The man who haunted his dreams. 

Gabriel let the hood of his coat fall, shrugged out of it to allow access to his neck. Reached out to pull Jack in the moment the alpha dove into his embrace. 

“G-Gabe.” Jack choked into his shoulder; nuzzling into his throat, up his jaw and into the mess of salt and pepper curls on his head. 

He moaned softly when Jack scented him; the action intimate, soothing that lost omega part of him. The heat running through his veins responded to the smell of his mate—

Couldn’t help nosing in turn at Jack. Hands grappling at his back to just hold on as the big man curled against him. Felt his stomach cramp; felt his pants grow wetter and wetter with his natural slick. 

“Gabriel,” Jack murmured his name, nearly cooed over and over again, “You smell like, like—“

“I’m in heat,” He finished for him, tipping his head back and panting, “Just started, it hurts, fuck it hurts so much.” 

“Shh.” Jack hushed, warm wet mouth against his faded bond scar; just dragging his tongue and teeth over the raised skin. “I got you. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.” 

They were both getting scent drunk on each other. 

The world around them starting to get fuzzy at the edges. No longer aware(or even caring) that they were in an alley. That anyone could walk up on them at any moment. 

All Gabriel could focus on was the fact that Jack was here, that he was real—

Couldn’t help the prick of tears in his eyes both from fresh heat pain and from the sound of Jack’s comforting croon. 

He hadn’t heard that noise in years, hadn’t smelled his mate, hadn’t been able to touch him in just as long. Had thought Jack was dead; the shock of it all barely able to register past the flooding lust in his system. 

“Jack.” He sobbed, trying to get his hands under his jacket but the blond assisted a moment later. 

Jack shrugged out of his own coat, smothering Gabriel against the wall, knees planted wide between the omega’s open thighs; pushing him up and giving him a place to brace. 

“Missed you so much.” He babbled back; kissing up his throat wetly as he worked on the belts and fastenings on Gabriel’s pants. Didn’t stop until he was able to yank them halfway down his splayed legs, giving him just enough space(and exposing Gabriel just enough) to get access to his warm core. 

Gabriel’s heat scent was thicker now without fabric to stem it; pheromones blooming on the air like fireworks. Caused his alpha to growl in appreciation and add bites to his suckling kisses. 

“Hurry, please hurry.” He gasped when he felt Jack’s naked fingers press against his wet hole. Hadn’t been fucked by anyone else but his mate; had nothing but his own fingers and toys for years. Felt almost virginal when Jack started to finger fuck him with three thick digits. Gun calloused and raw; that pleasure-pain only ramping up his sexual fever. 

Jack didn’t waste time, just as frenzied as Gabriel at this point. Gently he coaxed his fingers out of his mate and ignored his whimpering protest. Instead worked on his belt and getting his pants down enough to free his big dick. 

Gabriel trembled when he felt the spongy head of Jack’s cock press against his barely stretched opening. Jerked his legs up further as the blond pressed into him, growling deep in his ear as if Gabriel would somehow try and run away after how far they’ve come. 

He’d dug his nails into the scarred flesh of Jack’s back(under his black compression shirt). Nosed into his jaw and purred deeply when Jack bit more incessantly into his neck until he latched with those dangerous fangs. 

Jack pressed into Gabriel until he was balls deep; filling his mate and in turn the omega’s inner walls latched onto him like a vice, “So tight. Fuck.” He slurred, drooling against Gabriel’s skin where his teeth were sunk in(enough to bruise but not enough to break skin yet). 

He fished one hand out from under Jack’s shirt to instead twist into his white hair. Holding him against his throat as if the alpha would think to let go, “Fuck me Jack. Please, move, I need it, I need it so bad~!” 

Jack snarled as he started to snap his hips back and forth in rough possessive thrusts. Short bursts; enough to make Gabriel really feel him deep, let him stay stretched out on his dick. 

Gabriel felt the knot forming already; pressing against his rim each time Jack puppy fucked into his hole. Lost himself to the sensation; to his building orgasm, to the sheer joy of having his mate claim him again. 

Let all the bad blood wash away between them; needing no words, letting their bodies speak of their emotions, of their previous loss, and pent up frustrations. 

Couldn’t help it when he licked over Jack’s bonding scar, still purring like a big cat; mouth watering with the idea of bonding him again. 

“Jackie,” He pleaded, “Make me yours.” 

Jack’s hips stuttered; knees bruising against the pavement, not slowing down as he started to reach his peak. Spurred onward by how submissive and soft Gabriel was beneath him, “You are mine. You’ve always been mine.” He growled against his skin; teeth digging in, “Even when you thought you weren’t.” 

“N-never,” Gabriel gasped, “Never thought I wasn’t.” Unable to elaborate as his orgasm crashed over him suddenly; inner muscles fluttering over Jack, tightening around him as his body tried to milk him, encourage him to knot and breed. 

Didn’t take but a few more thrusts before Jack shoved his knot in cruelly; at the same moment clenched his jaw and broke skin. Tasting blood on his tongue and enjoying the answering bite Gabriel gave him in turn to muffle his scream. 

Their long dead bond thrummed to life between them as Jack’s balls continued to empty; shooting load after load of semen deep into Gabriel’s womb. 

It took long minutes for them to come back down from their high. 

Both licking at the fresh bonding marks; nuzzling and scenting each other. Offering animal sounds instead of words; soothing and intimate as they enjoyed the afterglow. 

Even if Jack’s knot felt uncomfortable after a while; keeping him plugged and his seed inside. 

The thought of getting pregnant wasn’t even on Gabriel’s mind; wasn’t a concern. Too lost in his headspace to think about anything beyond this alley, beyond Jack and the feelings the alpha provoked in him. 

“Better?” Jack asked after a moment, voice rough.

“Mm.” Gabriel responded back sleepily; not bothering to keep his eyes open. The most comfortable he had felt in ages; feeling safe and secure in a way that was wholly instinctive, “I love you. So much.” 

Jack had moved back enough to survey his mate; to see his content expression. Had cupped his face and let the omega lean into his palm; unsure if Gabriel was even aware he was crying. Gently thumbing away the quiet tears as they glistened down his gaunt cheeks. 

“This is real?” He ventured softly, hesitantly. 

“Think so.” Gabriel grunted back, sniffling softly and making a face when Jack’s knot popped free and a gush of cum and slick dirtied the floor beneath his aching ass. 

“There’s so much I wanna say. So much I need to understand.” Jack pressed, and Gabriel finally opened his inhuman red eyes to look at him with a softness he never equated with the monster that was ‘Reaper’.

But this wasn’t a monster, this was Gabriel Reyes. He was alive, and whatever form he was in, Jack would love him to his last breath. 

“Later.” He promised, lucidity brightening his gaze. Would only have a short time before he’d succumb to fever again. 

“I have somewhere we can go.” Jack said instead, “Wait out your heat. Figure things out for later.” 

“Okay.” He agreed while Jack reluctantly pulled himself away to tuck himself in his pants. A moment later he assisted Gabriel with his own clothing; helped him get on his feet as he collected their discarded items from before. 

Gabriel pushed off the brick wall and he was hit with vertigo again; made a distressed sound as he felt he was going to fall only to have Jack catch him easily around the waist. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked, immediately concerned; scenting at his temple and ear like a dog, trying to smell pain or discomfort. 

“Just weak.” Gabriel tried to wave it off but Jack didn’t let him go. Eventually he just leaned into the solid mass of the alpha; sleepily tucking his head into his shoulder. “Long story.”

“We’ll have time later.” Jack promised, “Gotta get you safe.” 

Gabriel nodded but instead of getting back on his own feet Jack instead just lifted him up bridal style. His face flushed and he made a surprised sound as the alpha bundled him into his arms like he was precious, “What—?” 

“Faster this way.” Though it probably wouldn’t be; Jack didn’t want to put his mate back down. Didn’t want to let him go. Felt that insatiable need to imprint(the hormones from the fresh bond), “Can you hold all this?” He asked as he knelt briefly to stack their discarded clothing, masks, and his pulse rifle on Gabriel’s chest and belly. 

“Yeah.” He said, wrapping his arms around the alpha and pivoting so his head could remain buried under his chin. As if hiding from the world(and maybe he was, maybe he wanted to). 

“Okay.” Jack said, nose pressed against the top of Gabriel’s skull; just breathing him in as he started to walk, “Just hold onto me. I got you.”


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> Just wanted a sweet smut chapter to tie this prompt up. There was going to be a 'funny' ending, but I like this one more. Enjoy!

Gabriel woke slowly; time had passed in a blur. 

Didn’t know if it had been hours or days; the heat fever coming and going. Didn’t know how many times they had sex or even where exactly they were. Just knew the space they were currently in was ‘safe’. 

Just a shack of a house somewhere in Mexico; had a dirty bed, dusty broken furniture and random scavengings from Jack. Something of a ‘home’ for the old soldier it seemed. 

All Gabriel knew was that the bed was warm. The pillows and ratty blankets had been arranged into a solid nesting circle. Had only felt the hunger pains in passing bursts; the artificial heat still taking all of his energy and the nano machines were still under the influence of the fading serum in his veins. 

He felt vulnerable without them, but with Jack nearby he hadn’t felt worried about it. 

He barely had time to really get his bearings when the alpha pushed him over onto his stomach. “Jack.” He huffed in fond exasperation, blinking his eyes open and pillowing his head against his folded arms as the man behind him grabbed his hips and forced him up on his knees. 

“Mm?” Came Jack’s unintelligent noise, big calloused palms bracing down Gabriel’s sides and back to his defined hips. Lower still to stroke at his plush thighs as the omega braced on his knees. 

Gabriel moaned soft when Jack spread his cheeks, knowing he’d find his hole wet and messy from their many fuckings. Looked over his shoulder to find his alpha nuzzling at the small of his back, placing kisses down the curve of his ass, “I thought I was supposed to be the insatiable one.” Though, his induced heat seemed to be over; he felt mostly lucid, and even with Jack’s touches and oppressive pheromones he didn’t feel overly warm or gushing slick. 

Jack didn’t respond verbally, just pressed his face between Gabriel’s cheeks and lapped at his own fluids and the omega’s fragrant juices. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as he opened his legs up further and arched his back; his sensitive rim enjoying the long wet swipes of Jack’s sinful tongue. Felt his small cock start to fill in between his thighs, neglected but unimportant as he relished the sensations the other man was giving him. 

Jack had a firm hold on Gabriel’s hips as he kept his face buried deep in his ass. The longer he ate him out the louder Jack got; his snuffling giving way to growls, the vibration causing Gabriel to grab the sheets and pant for breath. 

“Jesus Jack, c’mon.” He whined; voiced wrecked, hardly sounding like himself(yet the artificial heat had ended, hadn’t it?). He humped down against the bed to get friction against his small cock, feeling like he could orgasm just from this if it went on long enough. 

Jack rumbled where he was, adding two fingers alongside his lips and tongue. Finger fucking his omega as he ate him slow. 

Another few minutes of torture and Gabriel was trembling, feeling overwhelmed so quickly after he had just woken up and unable to do anything when he felt his orgasm crash over him. His cock jerking against the mattress as he came, a new wave of slick gushing from his hole and coating his thighs as he heard the alpha growl possessively behind him. 

Gabriel could hardly hold himself up after, sinking down to the mattress, his hands weakly grabbing the sheets. But Jack kept him elevated, those big hands squeezing his hips as he drew himself away from his ass. 

He gasped when he felt the first press of the alpha’s dick against his wet rim. Pushing his way slowly inside as the man behind him mounted him properly. “Jack~!” He groaned, over sensitive to the point it was almost painful when the alpha bottomed out.

Jack didn’t stop there, reached up to grab the back of Gabriel’s neck and press him harder into the mattress. As if the omega might have any fight in him, and it was enough to pull another whorish moan out of the pinned wraith beneath. 

“You smell so fucking good.” Jack said, his voice a deep vibrating growl as he started to thrust his hips. The pace was brutal, not meant to give the omega any pleasure; the alpha clearly chasing his own end. 

Gabriel was no longer in heat; but his pheromones were thick after his orgasm and he was slick enough to let that big dick pound into him again and again with ease. Lost his words the harder Jack rutted and could do little else but take what the man was giving him. 

“Gonna knot you so hard you’re gonna cry for me.” He babbled, his grip bruising on both Gabriel’s neck and his hip as his knot began to inflate. Pulling at the rim each time he thrust back, his balls slapping wetly against Gabriel’s ass when he jerked himself forward. 

“Please, please~!” He panted into the sheets, fingers digging into the fabric to find something to ground himself with as his hole clenched in another dry orgasm; his cock jerking weakly between his thighs as he choked on a sob. 

“That’s it.” Jack rumbled possessively, “Take it all.” Just a few more hard pushes and his knot locked them together as he came in thick waves inside of Gabriel’s plush ass. Falling onto his hands and laying his body over Gabriel’s back as his abdomen jerked in time to every burst of semen leaving him. 

He nosed at Gabriel’s hairline, biting meanly at his flesh before he’d lick over the bruise and do it again. Over and over until his omega was squirming under him, could smell the salt from the tears in his eyes, could smell the pain mixing with the pleasure in his scent. 

“Beautiful,” Jack purred, “So fucking beautiful and mine.” 

“Don’t leave.” Gabriel couldn’t help but gasp, eyes wet as he looked behind at the alpha, “Please don’t leave.” 

There was still so much they had to discuss, still so much they had to say to each other. 

They were standing on opposite sides of the battlefield now. Their relationship wouldn’t be simple, nor would it be easy. 

Jack looked at him, his blue eyes blown and his mouth wet with slick and saliva. He reached up with a hand, cupping the hollow of Gabriel’s throat and tilting his head. Before the omega realized what he was doing Jack had sunk his teeth into his scarred bond bite. He clenched his jaw until he broke skin, until blood flooded his mouth and Gabriel screamed. 

Without missing a beat, he growled deeply, guiding Gabriel’s face to his own neck. Leaning down so the omega could latch and bond him with his blunt teeth. He grunted at the pain of it, feeling the vibration of Gabriel’s whimpering start to soften as he suckled and licked at the wound he created. 

It was better than any promise he could have made. 

This made everything feel real. 

Gabriel’s offline nano machines couldn’t close the wound immediately; it felt strange to bleed. To be injured and vulnerable. 

He looked back into Gabriel’s eyes, holding his face tenderly as the omega breathed through the high of their fresh bond. Still stuffing the man beneath him, his balls feeling tender pressed against the curve of the man’s ass with how much he was pumping into Gabriel still. Feeling connected to his mate both physically and emotionally in this moment. 

Jack swiped his thumb along Gabriel’s jaw, “You’re my mate Gabriel. You’ll always be mine. I won’t ever be far from you.” 

Realistically they couldn’t just fall off the face of the Earth, they couldn’t just go off grid and retire. 

But, this promise was still better than anything he could’ve hoped for. Jack was alive, they had re-bonded, and his future looked less bleak. 

It felt like he had finally come home.


End file.
